wikiguiasjp2fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Princesa Zelda
"Tuve un sueño... En el sueño, nubes oscuras de tormenta amenazaban todo Hyrule... Pero de repente, un rayo de luz salió del bosque, partiendo las nubes e iluminando la tierra... La luz se convirtió en una figura que sostenía una brillante piedra verde, seguido por un hada... Sé que esta es una profecía, que alguien vendría del bosque... Sí, creo que tú podrías ser el elegido... ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Te he contado mi historia y ni siquiera me he presentado apropiadamente! Soy Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule". :— Princesa Zelda :La Princesa Zelda (ゼルダ姫, Zeruda-hime) es uno de los miembros más importantes de la Familia real de Hyurley. Desempeña un papel muy importante dentro de la saga The Legend of Zelda. Pese a que los juegos hacen gala a su nombre, en casi todos ellos el personaje jugable es Link. Al principio de la cronología de la saga, Zelda nació como una Hyliana, siendo es la encarnación mortal de la Diosa Hylia. Siguiendo con el linaje de esta sangre divina, sus descendientes femeninas son nombradas a menudo Zelda y siempre se la corona con el título de Princesa de Hyrule. Varias princesas dentro de la línea de sangre son también poseedoras de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, imbuida con la esencia de la Diosa Nayru. La esencia de Nayru ofrece sabiduría divina a Zelda, lo que le permite discernir las decisiones más sabias, especialmente en situaciones relativas al bienestar de Hyrule. Las Princesas Zelda también son las portadoras de la Fuerza dorada. Etimología Shigeru Miyamoto ha declarado que el nombre de Zelda fue inspirado en la escritora Zelda Sayre Fitzgerald . Se cree de forma general que el nombre de "Zelda" tenga un origen alemán, significando éste "Doncella grisácea de la lucha" ó "Mujer guerrera", derivado del antiguo alemán "Griselda" (el cual significa "batalla oscura"). Otro posible origen proviene de la palabra del antiguo inglés "selde", que significa "compañía". Adicionalmente, el nombre Zelda también tiene un origen judío, significando "felicidad" ó "suerte". Es de destacar que el nombre Zelda puede ser asociado con la cuarta letra del alfabeto griego, Delta, la cual tiene una forma triangular como la Trifuerza: en el Dhimotiki (griego moderno) la palabra δέλτα (delta) es "dhelda", cuya pronunciación es /ðel.da/, la cual es típicamente trasladada al Katakana como "zeruda" Características Al igual que Link, Zelda ha tenido muchas reencarnaciones a lo largo de la saga. Por lo general, tiene la misma edad que Link, y ambos suelen aparecer como niños. Sólo aparece como adulta en The adventure of Link,Ocarine of Time, Twilight Princess,Skyward Sword y A Link Between Worlds. Al parecer, en casi todos los juegos parece estar atraída por Link, lo que hace que la trama se haga más interesante y los jugadores deseen lograr salvarla. *Personalidad:Zelda es muy sabia para su edad (probablemente por el hecho de que porta la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria) y es lo suficientemente inteligente para gobernar a muchos pueblos. Es representada como una persona amable y noble, con un profundo amor hacia su pueblo. También demuestra tener garbo noble, sobre todo cuando es adulta. Aunque no es muy capaz de defenderse a sí misma, trata de usar lo que tenga a mano para defender a su pueblo y a su propia persona.Ella defiende sus responsabilidades sin importar el costo y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos, como en Skyward Sword, donde toma sus responsabilidades como encarnación de la diosa y se sume en un profundo sueño para mantener el sello de El Durmiente. Zelda también es conocida por ser una persona que perdona incluso a aquellos que le han hecho daño, como se ve en Spirit Tracks, donde ella le pide a Radiel que cuide de Táligo, a pesar de que fue él quien le robó su cuerpo *Aspecto físico La Princesa Zelda es retratada como una niña y una mujer muy bella. Habitualmente es de pelo rubio, aunque en Twilight Princess es de pelo castaño, y en The Legend of Zelda y The Adventure of Link tiene el pelo marrón claro. Sus ojos siempre suelen ser de diferentes tonos de azul a lo largo de todos los juegos. Sus orejas son puntiagudas, ya que ella es una Hyliana, aunque en algunos juegos las orejas tienden a ser más cortas que en otros. A menudo lleva un vestido de color blanco, azul o rosa en el que suele estar bordado el símbolo de la Familia Real. También suele llevar joyas como pendientes o una diadema con una sortija. Cuando es adulta, lleva unas hombreras doradas, como se puede ver en Twilight Princess y en Ocarina of Time. En algunos juegos también lleva guantes o medias, al igual que tacones altos, aunque en algunas ocasiones lleva botas, como en Skyward Sword. La mayoría del tiempo, la Princesa Zelda es visto usando maquillaje, y su peinado tiende a ser con el pelo suelto o con trenzas. En general, su aspecto se asemeja al de una princesa, exceptuando cuando se transforma en sus álter egos. thumb|leftHabilidades: Asociada a la diosa Nayru y a la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, Zelda posee perspicacia y buen juicio. En la mayoría de los juegos de la saga, tiene poderes mágicos o mentales como Telepatia o precognicion. En varios juegos demuestra destreza con el arco y ayuda en varias ocasiones a Link a derrotar a Ganondorf con las Flechas de la luz . Muchos de sus habilidades tanto como sabia y portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría son ampliamente ilustradas en Ocarina of Time, como el tener visiones proféticas en sus sueños. También ayuda a Link en su huida del castillo de Ganon mediante el uso de sus poderes para eliminar mágicamente los obstáculos que traban las salidas. Durante la batalla final entre Link y Ganon, la Princesa Zelda usa sus poderes para frenar al Rey del Mal, permitiendo a Link dar el golpe final. Siendo la séptima sabia, es la gobernante del resto de los seis sabios, y es la guía de los sabios ''para sellar a Ganon. Por último, con sus poderes también es capaz de devolver a Link a su tiempo original por el simple uso de la Ocarina del tiempo.Algunas de las capacidades físicas de la Princesa Zelda se demuestran en juegos como ''The Wind Waker,Twilight Princess o Spirit Tracks. En The Wind Waker, ayuda a Link en su lucha contra Ganondorf, disparando Flechaz de la luz al Rey de las Gerudo. Esta habilidad es usada de nuevo en la batalla final de''Twilight Princess'', donde el princesa una vez más utiliza un arco y flechas de luz contra Ganondorf, al igual que en la batalla final contra Mallard en Spirit Tracks. En una escena de Twilight Princess, la Princesa Zelda es vista blandiendo una espada, aunque se desconoce si ella posee alguna verdadera habilidad con la espada. *En Spirit Tracks, la Princesa Zelda puede poseer el cuerpo de un espectro ''después de que Link lo deje fuera de combate. En este estado, la princesa puede ayudar a Link a resolver varios puzzles, así como atraversar ciertos obstáculos. Por otra parte, debido a la armadura del Espectro, ella también puede proteger a Link de ataques, o usar su fuerza para luchar junto a Link y ayudar a derrotar a los enemigos. Apariciones Zelda aparece en casi todos los juegos de la saga con diferentes roles y grados de importancia. En The legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening y The Legend of Zelda: majora's mask son los únicos juegos donde no aparece físicamente, sólo es mencionada. 'The Legend of Zelda' Zelda es la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Antes de el inicio del juego,Ganon ha secuestrado a Zelda, encarcelándola en su guarida en la montaña de la muerte. thumbAntes de que fuera secuestrada, está dividió la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría en ocho fragmentos, y los repartió por todo Hyrule para ocultarlos de Ganon. Mientras Zelda está encarcelada, le ordena a '' ''impa, su protectora, que encuentre a un héroe para que recoja todos los fragmentos y derrote a Ganon. Durante el desarrollo del juego, no es vista, hasta que Ganon es derrotado por Link y junto a él portan los dos fragmentos. 'Zelda II: The Adventure of Link' En esta entrega, la historia de Zelda es una alegoría al cuento de la ''Bella Dur''miente. En ''The Adventure of Link, Zelda no es la misma Zelda que en el juego anterior (The Legend of Zelda) sino su antecesora. Hace mucho tiempo, el poder de la Trifuerza le perteneció a un solo hombre, el gran Rey de Hyurle ; sin embargo, antes de su muerte, dividió la Trifuerza y ocultó la parte denominada como la Trifuerza del Valor. Únicamente el heredero del trono era capaz de adquirir el resto.Antes de su muerte, el Rey le confesó un secreto a su thumb|lefthija la Princesa Zelda; es generalmente supuesto, aunque aún no confirmado, que este secreto pudo haber sido la localización exacta de la Trifuerza del Valor. Fuera lo que fuere el secreto, la Princesa se negó a revelarlo a cualquiera, aún cuando su hermano y uno de sus consejeros, un mago, la amenazaron para que lo confesara. En su ira por no poder convencer a la Princesa de que le revelara el secreto, el Mago puso un hechizo muy poderoso en ella que la hizo sumirse en un profundo sueño. Los esfuerzos por conjurar el hechizo le causaron un cansancio tan profundo al Mago que fue inevitable su muerte poco después de hacerlo, por lo que no pudo revertir el hechizo. Devastado, el triste hermano encerró a la Princesa en una torre del Castillo del Norte, y decretó que cada una de las mujeres nacidas en la Familia Real sería llamada Zelda, en memoria de aquella tragedia. Eventualmente, Link, el héroe del juego, recupera la sección de la Trifuerza oculta y despierta a la Princesa Zelda de su sueño eterno. 'The Legends of Zelda: A Link to the Past ' La Princesa Zelda es una de las Siete Doncellas descendientes de los Sabios que encerraron a Ganon en el Reino Sagrado durante la Guerra Carcelaria. Al principio del juego, Zelda es encerrada en un calabozo del Castillo de Hyrule por Agahnim, quien desea thumbsacrificarla junto a las otras doncellas para romper así el sello que separa el mundo de la luz y el mundo Oscuro, y poder liberar de esta forma a Ganon. Zelda manda un mensaje telepático pidiendo ayuda, pudiendo de esta manera contactar a Link y a su Tio Link rescata a Zelda del calabozo y la lleva al Santuario, donde la dejará bajo el cuidado del Sacerdote. Cuando Link recupera la Espada maestra del Bosque Perdido, Zelda es secuestrada por los siervos de Agahnim, los cuales la llevarán al Mundo Oscuro durante el ritual final que destruye el sello que separa a los dos mundos. Zelda no es vista de nuevo hasta que es rescatada por Link en la Roca de la Tortuga. Cuando Link la haya salvado, las otras seis doncellas abrirán la entrada a la Torre de Ganon, la mazmorra final. Zelda es vista por última vez al lado de su padre revivido en los créditos finales The Legend of Zelda:Link's Awkening'' Aturdido por naufragar, Link despierta en la casa de marin y tarin. Al ver a Marín, Link la confunde con Zelda por su gran parecido. Este es uno de los pocos juegos en los que Zelda no aparece ni es mencionada otra vez. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarine of time thumb|left Zelda es la hija del Rey de Hyrule, así como también es la séptima Sabia (líder de los Sabios) y la titular de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Siendo la heredera del trono de la Familia Real, Zelda es una Hylian con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Al comienzo del juego, es una niña de aproximadamente unos diez o doce años que tiene poderes psíquicos. En un sueño de suma importancia simbólica, Zelda siente la traición de Ganondorf y predice la llegada de Link antes de que ésto ocurriera. Zelda trata de advertir a su padre, pero el Rey no cree en el sueño premonitorio de su hija. Más tarde, tal como el sueño predecía, Link aparece ante ella, en el patio del Castillo de Hyrule. Zelda le pide que reúna las tres Piedras Espirituales y que proteja la Trifuerza de las garras de Ganondorf. Cuando Ganondorf ataca el Castillo de Hyrule, Zelda y su cuidadora, Impa, huyen del castillo a caballo. La Princesa le lanza a Link la Ocarina del Tiempo, quien estaba presente en la escena, y ésta cae en el foso enfrente de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Cuando Link coge la Ocarina, Zelda aparece ante él en una visión y le enseña la Cancion del tiempo, la última clave para acceder al Reino Sagrado. Cuando Link despierta en el Reino Sagrado después de su viaje en el tiempo siete años después, se encuentra con Zelda disfrazada de un muchacho de más o menos la edad de Link llamado Sheik, quien dice ser uno de los sobrevivientes de la tribu Sheikah. Después de eso, Sheik le da thumb|98pxpistas a Link de las ubicaciones de varios templos, y le enseña canciones especiales que le servirán para teletransportarse a puntos específicos cercanos a tales templos. Después de que el jefe del último templo es derrotado, Zelda pone en peligro su vida revelando su identidad y su posición como la séptima Sabia. Le dice a Link que tanto ella como él portan piezas de la Trifuerza y, posteriormente, le da las Flechas de la luz. No obstante, momentos después, es capturada por Ganondorf y encarcelada en un cristal rosa dentro del Castillo de Ganon. Después de la derrota de Ganondorf, Zelda es liberada y ayuda a Link a escapar del castillo, el cual se está colapsando de a poco. Posteriormente, le ayuda a derrotar a Ganon reteniéndolo con su magia mientras Link le da el último espadazo. Después de que Hyrule es salvado, Zelda usa la Ocarina del Tiempo para mandar a Link de regreso a su tiempo, permitiéndole recuperar los siete años perdidos. The Legend of Zelda:Majora's Mask thumb|left|67pxEn este juego, Zelda sólo aparece como un recuerdo al conseguir la Ocarina del Tiempo. Link se acuerda del momento en que la Princesa le dio la Ocarina del Tiempo y le enseña la Canción del Tiempo. Este momento sucede entre Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask, pero ella menciona unas palabras que incitan a pensar que entre estos juegos tuvieron un tiempo para estar juntos. Después de esto no vuelve a presentarse o ser mencionada en todo el resto de juego. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons y Oracle Impa le dice a Link que ha sido enviada por Zelda a para proteger a Din, el Oráculo de las Estaciones, y aNayru, el Oráculo del Tiempo. thumb|141px En el juego vinculado, Zelda será secuestrada por el Gran Moblin o por Vire, siendo que Link tendrá que rescatarla. Cuando ambos juegos sean acabados,Birova secuestrará a la princesa de nuevo para resucitar a Ganon desde el Mundo Oscuro. Link, finalmente, consigue vencer a Ganon y rescatar a la Princesa. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords thumb|left|100pxEn el comienzo del juego, Zelda va al Santuario de la Espada Cuadruple con su amigo Link para comprobar si el sello que encierra a Vaati mantiene su fuerza. Desgraciadamente, el sello se había debilitado y Vaati consigue escapar, raptando a Zelda para convertirla en su novia. Tras una larga aventura, los cuatro Link usando la Espada Cuadruple derrotan a Vaati, sellándolo con la espada y rescatando finalmente a Zelda. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker thumb|137px ¡...! ¡Está resonando mi Trifuerza del Poder! ¡Ajá! Al fin te encuentro... ¡Princesa Zelda! ''-Ganondorf'' Tetra que cayó en el Bosque de las Hadas en Isla Initia, de las garras de un pájaro llamado Kranos. Después de que Kranos secuestre por confusión a la hermana de Link, Abril, Tetra y sus piratas llevan a Link a la Isla del Diablo para rescatarla, aunque el rescate es fallido, y Link y los piratas se separan. Tetra y sus piratas vuelven a coindicir con Link, cuando ambos están interesados en conseguir el Orbe de Nayru. Link roba a Tetra unas bombas de su Barco Pirata el cuál está amarrado en Isla Taura, y se les adelanta llegando primero a Yabú, quién le concede el Orbe. Link vuelve a encontrarse con Tetra en la segunda vez que Link vuelve a la Isla del Diablo para rescatar Abril, está vez consiguiéndolo con la ayuda de Tetra. Mientras los piratas y Tetra vuelven al barco con su hermana, Link se enfrenta a Kranos, a quién da muerte y acto seguido decide hacer frente a Ganondorf, quién manejaba a Kranos. Sin embargo, Link no es rival para Ganondorf y cuando todo parece estar perdido, Tetra aparece intentando salvar a Link, pero al enfrentarse con Ganondorf también es derrotada. Cuando Ganondorf intenta matar a Tetra, la Trifuerza de su mano resuena al estar cerca de otra parte de la Trifuerza que sorprendentemente tiene Tetra. Antes de que Ganondorf decida qué hacer con ella, aparecen Odli y Komali, dos Ornis amigos de Link y salvan a él y Tetra. Mascarón Rojo, quién había acompañado a Link al separarse por primera vez de los piratas, lleva a Link y Tetra al antiguo Hyrule sepultado bajo el mar. Allí Mascaroón Rojo se revela como el Rey de Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, quién une su parte de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría con la de Tetra, revelando la verdadera identidad de Tetra, la Princesa Zelda. Tras esto Zelda se mantiene escondida en el Castillo del antiguo Hyrule, y Link se embarca en una nueva misión para recuperar los ocho fragmentos de la Trifuerza del Valor. Después de haber cumplido esa misión, Ganondorf rapta a Zelda y la lleva a su castillo. Link va al castillo, derrota a Alter Ganon y se enfrenta con Ganondorf. El Héroe de los Vientos derrota a Ganondorf con la ayuda de Zelda, la cual le dispara Flechas de la Luz. Finalmente, Link y Zelda vuelven al Gran Mar en busca de una nueva tierra a la que llamarán Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swods Adventures Preocupada por el sello de Vaati, Zelda va con las Siete Doncellas al Santuario de la Espada Cuádruple. Link la acompaña, pero algo sale terriblemente mal y una versión sombría de Link ataca a las doncellas y a Link. Link se ve forzado a tomar la Espada Cuádruple para luchar con este Link Oscuro, lo que permite a Vaati escapar de su sello y secuestrar a las doncellas.Zelda ayudará a los cuatro Link a acabar con el Link Oscuro y a derrotar a Vaati, teniendo que huir aprisa de la Torre de los Vientos, la cual se estará desplomando. Después de esto, se descubre que Ganon está detrás de todo el mal y los cuatro Links y Zelda le vencen al sellarlo en la Espada Cuádruple. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap La princesa Zelda es hija del Rey Daphness y descendiente del antiguo Rey Gustaf. De niña, estudió en el Colegio Fabuloso, donde se hizo amiga de Link. thumb|151px Años más tarde, Zelda y Link van juntos al Festival Minish de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Vaati, el ganador del torneo a espada del festival, convierte a Zelda en piedra y se delata como un brujo oscuro que busca la Fuerza Dorada. Cuando Vaati averigua que la Fuerza Dorada se encuentra en la Princesa Zelda, invade el Castillo de Hyrule y la secuestra para obtener su poder. Link, una vez forjada la Espada Cuádruple, va al Castillo de Hyrule a enfrentarse a Vaati. Lo logra derrotar con la ayuda de la Espada Cuádruple, devolviendo a la Princesa a su estado normal. Una vez recuperada, Zelda vuelve a su estado original, al igual que el castillo con ayuda de la magia de Ezero. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess thumb|left|141pxZelda era la joven gobernante de Hyrule hasta que Zant, el auto-proclamado Rey del Crepúsculo, invadió sus dominios y tuvo que rendirse ante él para salvar a su pueblo. Posteriormente, Zelda es encarcelada en una torre del Castillo de Hyrule, y, a diferencia de su gente, no se convierte en un espíritu bajo la influencia del Crepúsculo (posiblemente porque porta la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría). Es ahí donde conoce a Link, transformado en su forma de lobo por el poder del Crepúsculo. Más tarde, Zelda utiliza su poder para salvar a la moribunda Midna. Después, Link y Midna, tras obtener la Espada Maestra y habiendo ya derrotado a Zant, se percatan de que es Ganondorf quien está detrás de todos los acontecimientos. Parten de esta forma hasta al Castillo de Hyrule para rescatar a la Princesa Zelda de sus garras. Ganondorf manipula el cuerpo de Zelda para luchar contra Link, pero su hechizo de manipulación se desvanece gracias a Link. Ganondorf se transforma en una bestia conocida como Ganon, pero vuelve a ser derrotado ante Link. Midna consigue restaurar la salud de Zelda y hacerla volver en consciencia, entonces Midna teletransporta a Link y Zelda a la Pradera de Hyrule, y con la magia de la Sombra Fundida, trata de acabar con Ganondorf, pero es inútil. Ganondorf intenta acabar una vez más con Zelda, pero ésta es protegida por los Espíritus de Luz, quienes le entregan las Flechas de la Luz, con las cuales ayuda a Link a pelear contra Ganondorf y finalmente derrotarlo. La última vez que es vista en el juego, es cuando ella y Link se están despidiendo de Midna frente al Espejo del Crepúsculo. Según la carta de Zelda del Juego de Cartas Intercambiables de Twilight Princess, Zelda iba a ser coronada Reina de Hyrule unos pocos días antes de la invasión de Zant, sin embargo, debido a su invasión, este renombramiento no pudo acontecer. El manual del Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que presenta a Zelda en su forma de Twilight Princess, se refiere a ella como la Reina de Hyrule, implicando esto que después de haber tornado las cosas normales y de sanarse el reino del Crepúsculo, Zelda fue coronada reina como estaba planeado The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass thumbA pesar de que la Princesa Zelda no es vista como tal en el juego, sí aparece con la forma de Tetra. Zelda, en su forma de princesa, es mostrada únicamente durante el prólogo del juego. En ciertos puntos del juego, los Piratas llaman a Tetra "Princesa Zelda", muy a disgusto para ella, ya que no se siente identificada con su parte noble. The Legends of Zelda: Spirit Tracks thumb|left|176pxZelda es la nieta de Tetra y la princesa de Hyrule. Se la ve por primera vez cuando el joven aprendiz Link es nombrado maquinista oficial del reino. Durante esta ceremonia, Zelda le pasa a Link una nota a escondidas en la que le advierte de las intenciones del ministro Makivelo y le pide que se reúna con ella. Al reunirse, ella le habla sobre la extraña desaparición de las Vías Sagradas y le entrega un Uniforme de Aprendiz como el de los guardias para disimular y huir a escondidas del Castillo de Hyrule. Zelda y Link van hasta el tren de Link, donde encuentran a Bigboy, el maquinista maestro de Link. Como Bigboy anteriormente había sido un soldado, decide ayudarlos a ir a la Torre de los Dioses, pero mientras van de camino, las vías desaparecen y el tren sufre un accidente. Entonces, aparecen Makivelo y Táligo, los cuales derrotan fácilmente a Link y a Bigboy, y extraen el alma de la Princesa Zelda, tomando su cuerpo para usarlo como recipiente para del demonio Mallard. thumbLink despierta más tarde en el Castillo de Hyrule, donde descubre al espíritu de la princesa, al que sólo él puede ver. Con la ayuda de Zelda, Link encuentra una espada, y, una vez que ha entrenado con ella, se dirigen a la Torre de los Dioses, donde conocen a la Trenebunda guardiana de la torre, Radiel. La anciana Radiel les cuenta que en el cuerpo de Zelda se oculta un gran poder y que para poder recuperar, deberán evitar que Mallard se introduzca por completo en él. Para evitarlo, tienen que restaurar las vías sagradas con las litografías de la Torre de los Dioses y llegar así a los altares para reforzar el sello y evitar que Mallard salga de su prisión. Para ayudar a Link, el espíritu de Zelda se meterá dentro de los Espectros, y de esta forma ayudará en la batalla contra Makivelo. Después de esto, Zelda recuperará su cuerpo y Mallard se verá obligado a introducirse en el cuerpo de Makivelo. En la batalla final contra Mallard, Link tendrá que defender a Zelda mientras ella usa su magia para llamar a los Trenebundos, los cuales revelarán el punto débil de Mallard: la espalda. En el combate, Zelda disparará Flechas de Luz a la espalda de Mallard mientras Link lo distrae. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword thumb|left|218pxEn este juego, a diferencia de los demás, Zelda no designa un título de princesa. Ella vive en Altárea y es la hija del director de la Academia de Caballeros Alados, Gaepora. Ella al igual que Link asiste a la Academia de Caballeros y monta un pelícaro azul. Durante el juego demuestra que profesa un amor y cariño por Link muy peculiar, siendo esta la razón de los celos que tiene Malton, quien aparentemente está enamorado de Zelda. Aún así, parece ser que entre Link y Zelda hay reciprocidad de sentimientos. Después de que Link gane el Torneo Celeste, y la posterior ceremonia, él y Zelda se van de paseo en con sus respectivos pelícaros. Grahim aprovecha la ocasión para lanzar un tornado y mandar a Zelda a las Tierras Inferiores, donde intenta raptarla, pero la sierva de la Diosa Hylia, Impa, la rescata en el último momento y se adentra con ella en una travesía para que ésta sea purificada en los manantiales de los templos de las Tierras Inferiores y recuperar así la memoria de la Diosa Hylia. Eventualmente, Zelda es llevada hasta el Templo del Tiempo, en el Desierto de Lanayru, donde se las arregla para darle a Link la Lira de la Diosa antes de que ella e Impa entren al Portal del Tiempo para evadir a Grahim. Sólo hasta cuando Link halla el segundo Portal del Tiempo es revelado que Zelda es la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia. También le confiesa a Link que ha manipulado sus sentimientos para que éste pudiera encaminarse hacia su destino, confesión de la cual queda muy arrepentida. Para mantener el sello del Heraldo de la Muerte, Zelda se encierra a sí misma en un cristal y queda bajo un estado de hibernación, pidiéndole a Link que la despierte cuando su misión sea completada antes de poder ella salir de su enclaustramiento. Después de que Link obtenga la Trifuerza y erradique al Heraldo de la Muerte en su forma alternativa de El Durmiente, Zelda despierta de su hibernación y se reúne con Link, Malton y la mujer anciana, pero es secuestrada, de pronto, por Grahim. La lleva a través del Portal del Tiempo al pasado para resucitar con sus poderes al Heraldo, esto lo hace mediante un ritual en Zelda que permitirá al prisionero absorber parte de la fuerza de la encarnación de Hylia. A pesar de que el ritual se lleva a cabo, Zelda sobrevive y Link se enfrenta al Heraldo de la Muerte. El héroe consigue derrotar al Rey Demonio y acabar con su amenaza de una vez por todas. Poco después, Zelda se entristece al enterarse de que Impa pretende quedarse en el pasado para salvaguardar la Espada Maestra, revelándose que Impa supervisó durante años la Tierra del Presidio. Acontecido esto, Zelda decide vivir en la Tierras Inferiores, preguntándole a Link qué es lo que hará él. Basándose en su reacción con una sonrisa, y cómo ambos vuelan con sus pelícaros a la distancia, se infiere que Link ha decidido vivir junto con Zelda en la superficie, lugar al que posteriormente llamaran Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda thumbEn A Link Between Worlds la Princesa Zelda vuelve a aparecer. Esta reencarnación de Zelda vuelve a estar al cargo de Hyrule, a pesar de su corta edad. Es muy probable que sea una descendiente cercana a la Princesa Zelda de A Link to the Past, dentro del linaje de la Familia Real. Link la conoce por primera vez cuando visita el Castillo de Hyrule. Gracias a Impa, Link obtienen una entrevista con la Princesa, durante la cual le cuenta como Zeres fue atacada y convertida en una pintura por un misterioso villano, llamado Yuga. La Princesa Zelda pide al joven héroe que vaya a advertir sobre lo sucedido a Sahasrahla, el cual se encuentra en Kakariko. Antes de irse, Zelda también le da como regalo un colgante que ha tenido desde que era una niña. Más tarde el Castillo de Hyrule queda bajo el ataque de Yuga, descubriéndose que el colgante que había recibido Link en realidad era el Colgante de la Virtud, el cual la Princesa le había dado previendo la desgracia que se aproxima. Ya con la Espada Maestra, Link consigue acceder al Castillo de Hyrule, encontrando en su interior un enfrentamiento entre Zelda y Yuga. Zelda le dice a Yuga que sus acciones deben cesar y le pregunta cuántas personas más tiene la intención de secuestrar, a lo que Yuga dice que solo busca a ella y a los Siete Sabios de Hyrule. Zelda luego lo acusa de intentar utilizar a los Siete Sabios para revivir a Ganon, pero Yuga la ignora y la convierte en una pintura "por su belleza". A continuación, lleva la pintura al punto más alto del Castillo de Hyrule y por una grieta escapa a Lorule, un reino paralelo a Hyrule. En Lorule, utiliza el poder de los Siete Sabios y la Princesa Zelda para revivir a Ganon. Una vez revivido, Yuga se fusiona con él, no sin antes dispersar todas las pinturas que mantienen a los Sabios por las mazmorras de Lorule, salvo la pintura de Zelda. thumb|left La pintura de la Princesa Zelda se queda bajo la custodia de la Princesa Hilda, la contraparte de Zelda en Lorule. Durante varias escenas en el juego, Hilda habla a la pintura de Zelda, hablando generalmente sobre el pasado de Lorule. Link por su parte, se embarca en una aventura para rescatar a los Siete Sabios, mientras la fusión de Yuga y Ganon es retenida aparentemente por Hilda. Link tras rescatar a los Sabios obtiene la Trifuerza del Valor y se introduce en el Castillo de Lorule. Allí, para sorpresa de Link, Hilda revela sus verdaderas intenciones de obtener la Trifuerza de Hyrule, para restaurar su colapsado reino, y roba la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría de Zelda. Lorule en el pasado tuvo una Trifuerza, pero fue destruida. No obstante, la historia vuelve a dar un giro y Yuga traiciona a Hilda, quien no se preocupa por la restauración del reino y quiere convertirse en un ser divino. La fusión de Yuga-Ganon absorbe a Hilda y a la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría en su interior. Link libra una batalla final contra el monstruo fusionado, y con las Flechas de la Luz que le da la Princesa Zelda, consigue derrotar a Yuga-Ganon, destruyéndolo y solo dejando a la Princesa Hilda. Al desaparecer Yuga, Zelda vuelve a su estado normal. Con la ayuda de Ravio, la contraparte de Link en Lorule, Hilda abandona sus deseos de hacerse con la Trifuerza de Hyrule y decide transportar a Zelda y Link a su reino. Zelda y Link son transportados al Reino Sagrado, donde aparecen delante de la completa Trifuerza. Comprendiendo el sufrimiento del reino de Lorule, Zelda desea ante la Trifuerza que Lorule recupere su Trifuerza, volviendo así a establecer el equilibrio en el reino decadente. Zelda vuelve al Castillo de Hyrule donde retoma sus funciones como matriarca del país. Si se completa el juego en el modo héroe, en la secuencia final donde Link devuelve la Espada Maestra a su pedestal, estará acompañado por la Princesa Zelda y los Siete Sabios.